orosfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella "Silver" Rosina
Early Life On a cold winter's night a whole village was shocked when a girl from the Royal Family Rosina was born with small demon wings on the sides of her head. She was taken into custody by the church and her mother was killed for being a demon's consort. The girl's father was presumably killed. The girl was raised by the local cleric and given the name Bella Rosina. The kind cleric was forced to give the demon girl away to a family of farmers and she was taken across many mountains by a local herbalist and his loving family gave her a warm bed, food, and a new home. She was put to work on their farm at age 12 harvesting melons, pumpkins, wheat, sugar cane , and other crops. When she began to sell her produce, she realized that she had an acute ability of persuasion, and therefore was able to sell her cut of the crops very easily. This was her first taste of gold, and once she had some, she could not be sated. It wasn't until age 13 when she earned her place in the village as an adult by tradition. The village she lived in was inhabited by many people who had forsake religion, so they refused to call her by the name she was given by the church in her hometown. Over the years Bella's silver hair had become long, and soft, with shine that would make any woman jealous. This influenced the leader of the village to give her the name Quicksilver. The "quick" part was derived from the girl's physical and mental speed. All was not well in paradise, however. One day a great explosion in the town's coal mine set off an ever burning fire, and Quicksilver was forced to leave her village. She took a boat off the island she was living on and set off for the bustling city to the west, which was known as Cylas. In Cylas Quicksilver was able to master not only trade, but thievery. She had befriended a group of adults who went out every night to commit crimes of various degrees, but almost always related to thievery. Quicksilver spent 5 years of her life stealing for a living, and was able to live in luxury. During this time she was able to sell her stolen goods to innocent citizens, furthering her trade ability. Talak'hir of the Desert Quicksilver was sent on an important trade mission that required her to travel west of Cylas, into the desert, and to the city Malak. Before starting her journey, a poor man approached her, holding a golden oil lamp. The man asked her if he could trade his lamp for food and Quicksilver, with her keen eyes, knew this would be a good deal for her. She traded with the man and continued into the desert, walking endlessly for days on end. One hot day she said to herself, "I wish I had some water. " and suddenly a flash shot from the lamp she was carrying. A genie who called himself Talak'hir appeared and told Quicksilver that he would grant her 3 wishes. Her first wish was for an oasis, which Talak'hir granted. She rested peacefully for the night and was able to reach Malak the next day. Quicksilver was able to trade all her goods for much higher prices in a distant city, but she could not go back to Cylas. Her band of theives had been captured, and she was now the most wanted criminal in all of Cylas. She walked down to Malak's port and wished for a grand trading vessel, and it was so. A large ship appeared, moored at the dock and Quicksilver got a crew together. With them, they traveled from continent to continent, buying and selling goods of all sorts, and living on the ship in comfort. The Hardships of the Sea Misfortune began on Quicksilver's 25th birthday. Four weeks after the celebration, a pirate crew raided her ship and killed her crew. She spent the next few months roaming alone, and she went into depression. In one final attempt to get back on top, she summoned her genie one last time and told him, "If you cannot solve this riddle, you must set me up with riches, and immunity forever." The genie agreed and she gave him this riddle: "A rooster sits on a straw roof and lays an egg. Which side does the egg roll down? " Impressed by his own wit, the genie answered "Obviously to the right! As it is the -RIGHT- answer!" but he was wrong. Roosters. Don't. Lay. Eggs. Instead of granting his end of the deal, the genie became enraged, and cursed Quicksilver. The curse began with barbed needles sprouting from her garb, binding her spiritually and physically to it. The second part of the curse was the stripping of Quicksilver's persuasive skills (After which she dropped the "Quick" and just became Silver). Accepting his job was done, he left Silver to her agony. Though she was coping with pain, she still tried to gain her standing in the economic world back, and turned to selling illegal substances. On her first trip out, a storm hit her ship, and skewed her off course. The ship jerked forward against the tide and Silver hit her head against the mast, knocking her out. When she woke up, she was lying on the ruins of her ship, on the Neos Islands. There were a couple things that she could not remember, but she was soon helped by a couple of the local people to the great city of Oros. Silver Today Upon arriving in Oros, Silver was introduced to King Victor and settled on living in his empire. Over the times she stayed there she was able to expand the Victorian Capitol, and even improve it a little. However, all was not well. Something was wrong on the day that Victor comandeered the purple orb which was built by Aurion. Darkness fell over his island, and suddenly Wartime Preparation became a necessity. In the crossfire of island expansion and war preparation, Silver moved to Falanya. On Falanya she built a wonderful home, and settled in comfortably, now able to find her inner peace. After finally getting settled, Silver decided to invite a couple good friends over for tea. The main issue was that one of these friends had left the Victorian Empire, and was considered a traitor. While sitting and talking, Victor walked in and saw that the "traitor" was in his territory. This sparked his short temper and a huge fight broke up, giving Silver in the inspiration she needed to break free from Victor's empire. It cost her a very large sum of slime, but she was able to break free. Not long after Victor was killed in the Airship Battle, leaving Silver to peace. Since then she has regained good standing with some of the Orosians, and is currently helping build the academy North of Fortuna Silver studied up on Orosian lore for a long time, and had learned a lot. The warlord Krongar was one of her favorite subjects, but only because the information was so abundant. On the night of February 26th she went into the Nether with Martinus, Cat, Aloctor, Storm, and Nathan, the brother of Drake. Something went horribly wrong on this excursion.. While looking out onto the various islands, Silver saw some thing she never thought she ever would.. Krongar. The whole party was put on alert, and chaos ensued. Krongar was able to jump around to scare everyone and even drown Storm. He came back and claimed to not know what happened. She was warped back to Oros somehow, and Martinus had a hold of what they think may be one of Krongar's swords. She will try to help as much as she can in combating Krongar, should he make a move on Oros. The Nether was sealed off by Martinus until further notice. In recent events, Silver, for unknown causes, has began to attempt to revive the Cult of Krongar. As such, she has murdered the previous Viceroy of Oros and committed treason. It is assumed she currently resides in the Nether and has not been seen. Silver was publicly executed by the acting Viceroy, Snerus, soon after the arrival of her friend Monique LeBonne. Category:Old Characters